It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard
by xSlashable
Summary: Jack vind een meisje op een eiland, hij neemt haar mee en ze groeit op op de black pearl. HOOFDSTUK 11
1. Op weg naar port royal

**Dit is mijn nieuwe verhaal. Het is min of meer mijn eerste pirates of the caribbean verhaal en please zeg wat je ervan vind! Er zullen wel wat spelfouten in zitten, maar let er maar niet op, ik ben dyslectisch en doe mijn best!**

**Jack is misschien een beetje OC… Sorry als dat zo is…**

**Succes Sue-AnneSparrow met je examen! Moest het gewoon even zeggen P**

**Now, on with the story!

* * *

**

**It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard.**

_**Hoofdstuk 1**  
**Op weg naar port royal**_

Jack Sparrow liep over het strand, het was maanden geleden dat hij op het vaste land stond. Nu hij de Black Pearl had, wilde hij niet meer stoppen met varen en staren naar de horizon, maar ze waren een tijdje geen boot meer tegen gekomen en hadden geen eten meer kunnen wegroven, dus ze moesten op land om te kijken wat er daar te vinden was. Het eerste land dat ze zagen, was dit eiland.

Jack zuchtte, en staarde naar de hemel, een rode gloed door de ondergaande zon bedekte de meestal blauwe lucht. In eens werd hij uit zijn gedachten gehaald door een geluid, hij spande zich in om beter te luisteren, het was gehuil.

Hij volgde het geluid en liep tussen bomen en struiken door, het geluid werd luidruchtiger en al gauw had hij de oorsprong gevonden. Een kind zat naast een meer, haar knie was bedenkt met bloed. Toen het kindje Jack had opgemerkt werd het stil. Ze moest ongeveer 3 jaar oud zijn, haar gezicht was vies, haar blonde haren zaten vol met blaadjes en takjes en haar bruine ogen glommden van tranen.

Jack liep dichter naar het meisje toe en knielde naast het meisje neer. Eigenlijk had hij hier helemaal geen zin in en wenste een grote fles rum, maar hij kon het kind hier niet zo maar laten zitten.

"Wie ben jij?" Vroeg het meisje.

"Ik ben captain Jack Sparrow, en jij?" Het meisje begon weer te huilen, nog harder dan de eerste keer. "Wat doe je hier?" vroeg Jack.

"Ik- Ik…" hakkelde het meisje, maar voordat ze meer kon zeggen, begon ze wild om zich heen te slaan en schreeuwde dingen als: "Rot op!" en "Ga weg!" Jack keek om zich heen, maar zag niemand.

"Tegen wie heb je het?" Vroeg hij voorzichtig.

"AAAHHH!" Gilde het meisje. Jack zag een vreemde wond vormen op haar schouder. Hij keek als eerst met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw voordat hij door had dat het meisje geholpen moest worden. Hij tilde het meisje op, ze was erg licht en nu pas merkte hij hoe dun ze was. Ze had vast dagen niets gegeten. Hij rende terug naar het strand, zag de Black Pearl en glimlachte even, klom toen op het trapje, met het meisje over zijn schouder, die nog steeds hard aan het gillen en huilen was en legde haar op het dek. In eens was ze stil en keek naar Jack en de boot.

"Dus jij bent een piraat?" Vroeg ze, onschuldig. Jack knikte alleen, nog steeds niet zeker wetend wat hij net gezien had. Hij keek naar de wond op haar schouder, het leken wel klauwen. De wond op de knie van het meisje was gestopt met bloeden en was waarschijnlijk een schaaf wond van het vallen.

"Hoe heet je?" Vroeg Jack.

"Amy" antwoordde het meisje. "Ik heet Amy"

"Oké, Amy, wat doe je hier?" Jack keek zo vriendelijk als hij kon het meisje aan.

"Weet ik niet." Zei ze simpel. "Mag ik iets eten?"

"Captain Sparrow? Wie is dat?" Een van de crewleden was terug gekomen van het fruitplukken en was op dek geklommen. Jack wilde net zijn mond open doen toen: "Amy" zei het meisje. De captain lachte.

"Waar heb je haar gevonden?" Vroeg de man weer.

"In het bos" antwoordde Amy.

"Ik geloof dat hij het niet tegen jou heeft." Zei Jack. Het meisje giechelde.

"Jack, ik heb honger" zei het meisje, op een zeurderig toontje.

"Het is _captain_ Jack, luv" antwoorde hij.

_End flashback_

Jack werd uit zijn gedachten gehaald door een harde klop op zijn schouder. Hij keek om en keek recht in het gezicht van Amy.

"Mag ik ook een keer sturen?" Vroeg ze.

"mooi niet!" Jack sloeg zijn armen om het roer, "Van mij!" grapte hij.

"Ah, Please!" ze keek met puppy oogjes naar Jack, die overdreven zuchtte en aan de kant ging zo dat Amy voor het roer kon staan.

"dank je, dank je, dank je!" riep ze uit en greep het roer vast.

"Is Amy niet een beetje jong om te sturen?" vroeg Anamaria

"Jong!" Riep Amy uit. "Ik ben elf jaar, das niet jong!" Jack grinnikte en nam nog een grote slok rum uit een flesje dat hij in zijn hand hield. Amy die al wel vaker gevaren had met the pearl liet opnieuw zien hoe goed ze erin was, niet dat er veel gestuurd werd, ze waren op weg naar port royal en dat lag nu nog, als de wind niet zou draaien, ongeveer één dag varen weg.

"Captain Jack mag je wel graag hè?" mr. Gibbs kwam naar Amy toe, nadat ze het varen weer aan Jack over had gelaten, "Ik bedoel, meestal laat hij niemand aan het roer komen, behalve als hij rum moet halen of absoluut geen keuze heeft."

"Ja, zal wel" antwoordde Amy ongeïnteresseerd, terwijl ze in haar ogen wreef. Daar had ze nu al heel lang last van.

Die avond nadat ze gegeten hadden, werd er veel rum gedronken, aan het eind was Amy een van de weinigen die nog nuchter was en besloot naar bed te gaan. Met alleen maar dronkelui om je heen is er ook niets aan.

De volgende morgen, toen Amy haar ogen opende zag ze wazig, snel wreef ze het slaapzand dat haar zicht verstoorde weg en opende haar ogen opnieuw, nog steeds wazig. Snel sprong ze uit bed en op de tast zocht ze de weg naar buiten, daar eenmaal aangekomen, probeerde ze nog maal haar zicht te verbeteren. Weer zonder succes, wat was er aan de hand? Ze was nu behoorlijk in paniek geraakt. Ze had nooit helemaal scherp gezien, maar nu zag ze wel heel weinig, ze zag alleen wat wazige dingen en wat donker en licht. Ze hoorde stemmen:

"Hoe lang blijven we in port royal, je weet dat je als piraat niet helemaal veilig rond kunt lopen daar?" Zei Anamaria.

"Ja, dat weet ik, maar we blijven er net lang genoeg om wat oude vrienden op te zoeken." Antwoordde Jack.

Ze strompelde met haar armen vooruit gestoken naar het geluid en opende de deur naar de keuken.

"hey, slaapkop, jij ook hier?" Grapte Jack.

"haha," zei ze nog steeds in paniek.

"Is er iets?" vroeg Anamaria, die keek hoe Amy zich inspande om nog een beetje te kunnen zien. "Je ziet er bleek uit, je hebt toch geen rum gedronken gister avond hè?" Amy schudde haar hooft.

"Nee, i- ik…" ze kon niet uit haar woorden komen, haar hoofd deed zeer van het inspannen, haar ogen jeukten en paniek had haar in zijn macht, ze begon te huilen en haar gezicht begroef ze in haar handen. Ze hoorde dat iemand zijn of haar stoel achteruit schoof en naar haar toe kwam. Ze voelde hoe ze werd op getild en op schoot bij iemand kwam te zitten.

"Ssst… Amy," zei Anamaria, "stil maar, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Ik," snikte ze, "zie" snik… "niets!" Ze begon nog harder te huilen en sommige mannen verlieten de keuken vluchtig.

"Hoe bedoel je?" Vroeg Jack.

"Snap je het niet! Ik zie niets! Ik ben blind!"

"Blind?" Vroeg hij, verbaast.

"JA!" Gilde Amy.

"Jack, laat mij nou maar." Zei ze een beetje geïrriteerd naar Jack

"Captain Jack…" Zei hij. Anamaria negeerde hem en vervolgde op een lieve toon tegen Amy: "Misschien heb je gewoon niet genoeg geslapen en ben je moe."

"Niet genoeg geslapen!" Riep Jack, "Weet je wel hoe laat het is!"

"JACK!"

"_Captain_ Jack, luv."

"OW! Amy is misschien blind en het enige waar jij aan kan denken is je titel!" Het maakte Amy misselijk om zo wazig te kijken en haar hoofd bonkte door het huilen, nu werd het kleine beetje dat ze nog zag zwart en viel ze flauw, nog net op tijd kon Anamaria haar tegenhouden van op de grond neer te vallen.

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

**Helaas heb ik Writers block en ik denk dat je dat ook wel kan merken, vooral aan het laatste stuk, maar ik vond dat ik niet nog langer kon wachten, want dan zou het alleen erger worden, dus heb ik het maar zo gelaten… Hoop dat het nog een beetje leuk is. P**

**Ik kan ook nooit eens positief denken hè?**

**Maar, was Jack OC of niet. (OC Out of character, of terwijl niet Jackachtig P)**

**Please Review!**


	2. aankomst

**Well, hier is het tweede hoofdstuk! Het spijt me dat ik het niet eerder heb gepost! Maar ik had het dit weekend druk… met het staren naar een poster van een zeker persoon… of moet ik zegen, posters van zekere personen! Nou goed… Hier is ie dan:****

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 2  
aankomst_

Alles om haar heen was donker. Amy zat tegen de reling van de boot, voelend hoe de boot schommelde op het water. Na de schrok van die morgen, was ze tot rust gekomen. Ze vond het nog steeds eng om een van haar zintuigen kwijt te zijn. Maar ze had zichzelf voorgenomen er niet over na te denken. Ze had best door dat ze nu heel veel dingen nooit meer zou kunnen doen, zoals kijken hoe de zon onder ging in de horizon. Dat maakte haar verdrietig en ze stond op, om er niet meer aan te denken. Ze zou naar Jack gaan, hij was de enige die niet anders tegen haar was gaan doen. De rest had alleen maar medelijden met haar, maar Jack leek het niets te kunnen schelen en dat was precies wat ze nu nodig had.

Het was niet moeilijk Jack te vinden, hij stond zoals gewoonlijk voor het roer.

"Dus, komen we zoals gepland vandaag aan in Port Royal?" Vroeg ik, om een gesprek te beginnen.

"Deze avond, maak daar nacht van. Het word later dan ik gister had voorspeld, maar dit is perfect." Gaf Jack als antwoord.

"Kun je het al zien liggen?" vroeg ze een beetje twijfelend.

"Yeah, op de horizon." Door de pauze tussen mijn vraag en zijn antwoord wist ze dat hij naar haar gekeken had.

"Begin jij toch ook niet, hè?" Vroeg Amy een beetje geërgerd.

"Met wa?"

"Moeilijk doen!"

"Moeilijk, ik? Wrom zou ik?" Jack nam een slok rum, Amy kon het horen aan het glas dat werd opgetild, en even later weer werd neer gezet.

"Wie gaan we eigenlijk opzoeken in Port Royal?" Vroeg ze.

"Dear William Turner en Miss Swann." Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauw.

"Ja, ja…" zei ik begrijpend, "nooit van gehoord." Vervolgde ik.

"Nog niet, ik zal je es iets vertellen," Jack vertelde haar het verhaal. Hoe hij Will had ontmoet, hoe ze the interceptor hadden gecommandeerd en zo op weg waren gegaan naar Tortuga.

"…en uiteindelijk kreeg ik zo the pearl terug."

Amy was onder de indruk.

"Dus er zin nog meer achter the black pearl dan ik al dacht!"

"Ik had geen mooier schip kunnen wensen!" Zei Jack een beetje dromerig. "Geez, kep honger!"

"Dan heb je geluk captain." Anamaria kwam naar hun toe gelopen. Amy voelde hoe een bord in haar handen werd geduwd.

"Hoe gaat het nu met je?" Vroeg Anamaria, voor de tienduizendste keer die dag. Amy zuchte, ze wist best dat Anamaria het goed bedoelde, maar toch.

"KAP TOCH MET VRAGEN!" scheeuwde ze, "GA IK HIER ZITTEN OMDAT JACK TENMINSTE WEL NOG STEEDS NORMAAL MET ME COMUNISEERD, VRAGEN JULLIE HET TOCH NOG! HET GAAT PRIMA OKE?"

"Thanks" zei Jack, "maar het is captain Jack." Voegde hij eraan toe. Amy grinnikte.

"Sorry, Ana, ik moest het gewoon kwijt." Zei Amy tegen Anamaria.

"Het geeft niet, als ik iedere keer als iemand tegen me zou schelden of schreeuwen depresief zou worden, zou ik allang zelfmoord hebben gepleegt! Maar ik snap wat je bedoeld, en ik zal niets meer vragen."

Amy glimlagte.

"Dankje!" zei ze voor de grap.

Het was stikdonker toen ze die nacht de kust van Port Royal binnen vaarden, tot nu toe had niemand het opgemerkt. De twee wachters waren in slaap gevallen en dat was een warm welkom. Ze bonden de twee mannen vast aan een paal, zodat als ze wakker zouden worden geen hulp konden halen en ze liepen het dorp binnen. De meeste mannen van de crew hadden besloten op the pearl te blijven, zodat als er iets zou gebeuren, zij het schip konden beschermen. Amy wilde dolgraag mee en omdat min of meer iedereen (behalve Jack) medelijden met haar had, kon ze mee. Ze werd begeleid door Anamaria die haar arm om Amy heen had geslagen en haar hielp, zodat ze niet ieder moment plat op haar bek ging, omdat ze over een paaltje struikelde.

"Weten ze wel dat wij komen?" Vroeg Anamaria op een gegeven moment.

"Nope." Antwoordde Jack. "Wrom zouden ze dat moeten weten?"

"Nou, geen idee, misschien omdat wij ze zo'n beetje midden in the bloody nacht opzoeken?" Antwoordde Anamaria sarcastisch.

* * *

**Het is kort en heeft een vreemd einde, maar omdat ik zo min of meer beloofd had om het dit weekend al te posten, kon ik niet nog langer wachten. Ik probeer het derde hoofdstuk zo snel mogelijk af te hebben!**

**Please review mate!**


	3. fight in the dark

**Iedereen applaus, ik ben helemaal over mijn writers block heen! YAY**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 3  
__Fight in the dark_

Jack klopte op een deur, Amy hoorde hoe hij werd open gedaan en een slaperige mannen stem zei:

"Weet je wel hoe laat het is?" en toen Jack's antwoord:

"uh… ja…"

"Jack? Wat doe jij hier?" De stem klonk nu klaarwakker en verbaast. Amy had het nooit opgemerkt hoeveel je aan een stem kon horen.

"Ow, gewoon was in de buurt en dacht, ik kon ff langs, mate." Ze hoorde de man die de deur open had gedaan grinniken en aan de kant stappen en Amy liep naar binnen, nadat Jack en Anamaria ook binnen waren, ze kon het horen aan de voetstappen.

"Hoe wist je…" Begon Anamaria, maar ze hield zich in en vroeg niets. _Ja? Hoe wist ik dat ik naar binnen kon?_ Vroeg Amy zichzelf ook af. _Ik hoorde het. Misschien word ik hier wel goed in! _Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Ze volgde de voetstappen, tastend met haar handen naar de eventuele obstakels.

"ow," zei Jack op eens. "Will, dit is Amy. Amy, Will" Ik knikte.

"hey." Zei ik en stak mijn hand maar uit, ik voelde dat hij werd aangepakt en geschud.

"Leuk je te ontmoeten." Antwoordde Will. Ik glimlachte, tot nu toe had hij nog niets gezegd over haar handen die ze constant vooruit gestoken had als ze liep.

Iemand hielp haar naar het vinden van een stoel, aan de zachtere voetstappen te horen, Anamaria.

"Dus, the black Pearl is nog steeds van jou?" Vroeg Will.

"Yeah, It's still capt'n Jack Sparrow, eigenaar van the Pearl." Amy moest daar altijd om lachen, nooit vergat hij captain voor zijn naam te zeggen, nooit.

Will was net van plan Elizabeth wakker te maken toen er luid op de deur werd gebonsd. Will liep er heen en opende hem, hij werd aan de kant geduwd voordat hij wat kon zeggen. Twee mannen renden naar binnen.

"Captain," zei een van hen. "We moeten gaan, een of ander kut soldaatje heeft the Pearl gezien en is nu mede soldaatjes aan het halen of zo." Jack zuchtte overdreven.

"Ik wist dat dit ging gebeuren, alleen die soldaatjes zijn er snel achter gekomen. Nou, we hebben even bij gepraat. Doe de groeten aan Elizabeth van mij. En tot ziens." Amy hoorde dat Jack de kamer uit liep en iets mompelde: 'als ze the Pearl ook maar aan durven te raken dan zorg ik er persoonlijk voor dat…" De rest werd overstemd door een schot en Jack's voetstappen versnelden. Anamaria hielp Amy naar buiten, stopte even om doei te zeggen tegen Will en begon toen snel met een hand op Amy haar schouder weg te rennen. Het was gek om zo te rennen, ze moest compleet op haar lichaam vertrouwen nu haar zicht het begeven had. Er klonk nog een geweerschot en Amy schok van hoe dicht bij het was. Anamaria bleef ineens staan en Amy verloor bijna haar evenwicht.

"Kun je mijn voetstappen volgen? Ik bedoel luister en dan mij volgen, net als je deed bij Will's thuis?" Vroeg Anamaria aan haar, Amy knikte en ze hoorde de voetstappen voor haar uit rennen en begon te volgen. Het ging makkelijker dan ze had verwacht. Het lukte prima, totdat er een hand op haar pols sloot en ze voelde hoe ze werd vast gegrepen.

"Pak de andere ook!" Werd er gecommandeerd. Ze probeerde los te komen uit de greep, maar faalde. In plaats daarvan gilde ze zo hard ze kon, de man legde een hand op haar mond, waarschijnlijk omdat hij anders hoofdpijn kreeg. Maar de gil bereikte de andere niet, niemand wist waar ze was. Ze wist niet wat er om haar heen gebeurde, alles was zwart. Ze begon wild om haar heen te slaan met haar vrije hand en voelde hoe ze de neus van de man raakte die achter haar stond. De grip om haar pols werd los gelaten en ze begon te rennen. Alleen veel verder kwam ze niet, ze voelde hoe haar voet om iets haakte en ze viel op de grond. Haar elleboog schaafde over de grond en haar knie brandde pijnlijk. Ze begon over de grond verder te kruipen en hoopte dat ze de goede kant op ging. Ze werd omhoog getrokken en vast gegrepen, iemand nam haar mee. Ze voelde hoe ze ergens werd opgetild en dat ze door iemand anders werd over gepakt. Uit wanhoop begon ze te huilen.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Op een of andere manier lukt het me niet om langere hoofdstukken te maken dan deze… Maar, je moet het er maar mee doen! ;-)**

**Even voor de gene die niet weten waar de naam van het hoofdstuk op slaat: Het is een gevecht en voor Amy in het donker, dus vandaar: 'fight in the dark.'**

**R&R!**


	4. Goodbye Pearl

**En hier is hoofdstuk 4! Van: It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard! In dit hoofdstuk word wel af en toe van POV veranderd dit is aangegeven met: **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 4_

Amy verzette zich tegen de armen die haar vast hielden.

"Sst…" Hoorde ze een vrouw sissen, "rustig maar."

"W-wie ben j-jij?" Vroeg Amy, doodsbang.

"Later, nu eerst moet je mee komen." De vrouw nam haar mee.

"Waar ben ik?" Ze hoorde een deur dichtslaan.

"Je zit op een boot, de boot van mijn vriendin, heb je dat niet gemerkt?" Vroeg de vrouw verbaast.

"Ik ben fucking blind!" Schreeuwde Amy en begroef haar hoofd in haar handen, tranen liepen over haar wangen.

"Rustig meisie, kalm maar." In de stem van de vrouw was medelijden te horen en dat stond Amy niet aan.

"Nee! Ik wil naar Anamaria! Ik wil naar the Black Pearl! Dat is waar ik thuis hoor! Waarom heb je me meegenomen?"

"Je had die boot niet meer kunnen bereiken, te veel soldaten en toeschouwers. Er stonden er een stuk of 50 tussen jou en die boot, en uh… omdat… je dus uh…" De vrouw happerde even en vervolgde toen, "Omdat je dus niets kan zien, had je het nooit gehaald en ik wist toen je viel, dat het niet goed ging. Mijn vriendin heeft je op deze boot getild en ik heb je hier naar toe meegenomen."

"Waarom heb je me niet naar the Pearl gebracht?" Vroeg Amy.

"Hij was al te ver weg, snelle bood hoor, die Black Pearl, nog nooit een bood gezien die zo snel kan varen! Je mag je een gelukkig meisje noemen als je uberhaubt een glimp van die bood mag op vangen!"

"Bedoel je dat, dat the Pearl… Ik ben er op gegroeit! En wil er niet weg!" Amy keek geschrokken op, maar zag niets.

"Het spijt me, maar the Pearl is al kilometers van Port Royal vandaan."

Amy begon nog erger te snikken, ze waren weg! Zonder haar! Anamaria, Jack en de crew! Ze zou ze nooit meer tegenkomen, nooit meer horen, ze zou zelf het eeuwige bekvechten missen! Ze kon nu niet eens kijken hoe de bood waar ze zo veel van hield verdween op de horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Waar is Amy?" Vroeg Anamaria.

"Je bent te laat, ze is nog ergens in Port Royal." Gaf mister Gibbs als antwoord.

"Ergens? Hoe bedoel je, engens!" Vroeg Anamaria boos en geschokken.

"We weten niet waar ze is." Zei mister Gibbs en vervolgde, "Ook weten we niet waar," hij zuchtte even, "Jack is ook niet aan boord."

"En jullie zijn gewoon weg gevaren?"

"We hadden geen keus? We konden Jack onmogelijk vinden en Amy ook niet, we hoopte dat ze al aan boord waren gegaan, maar…" Anamaria gaf hem een klap in zijn gezicht en draaide zich om. Ze liep boos weg.

Hoe konden ze dat nou doen? Een meisje van elf, die redt het nooit in Port Royal! Als ze word gevonden… Anamaria dacht daar maar niet aan. Jack zou zich waarschijnlijk wel redden, hij zou op een of andere tot dan toe onmogelijke manier ontsnappen. Waarom was Amy achter gebleven, van alle crewleden, waarom Amy? Als er iemand onschuldig was, was zij het wel. Ze had wel eens dingen uitgehaald die eigenlijk verboden waren, maar welk kind deed dat nou niet?

Maar ondanks alles wist Anamaria dat ze geen andere keuze hadden dan verder varen en hopen dat Amy en Jack in veiligheid waren. In haar gedachte wenste ze hun beide succes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack zag hoe zijn schip kleiner werd namaten het verder vaarde.

'Yer all a bunch of fucking bastards!' Dacht hij. Als hij kon, had hij een mooi scheldwoorden gebedje opgezegd zo hard dat de hele wereld kon mee genieten. Maar het was nu van levens belang stil te zijn. Hij had zich verstopt achter een paar dozen, zelfs the famous captain Jack Sparrow kon geen twintig soldaten aan.

De meeste soldaatjes waren nu al weer vertrokken, nu the Pearl al weg was hadden ze niet zoveel werk meer te verichten, niets eigenlijk.Jack keek naar de andere schepen die aan de oever stonden, 'the Daunthlus' was één van de weinige grote schepen, samen met 'the Interseptor' waren het de enige. Er stond nog een op ander vaag kut schip dat nog niet zou kunnen dienen als wc volgens Jack's ideeën. Verder stonden er alleen maar, nog kleinere bootjes als de wc-pot bood, waar je helemaal niets aan had.

Hij wist al welke bood hij zou nemen om weg te gaan op zoek naar the Pearl, the Interseptor was het snelste schip. Alleen deze nacht had hij geen kans om hem te stelen, hij moest wachten, de soldaten waren nu op hun hoede en klaar wakker.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Slaap anders even," zei de vrouw tegen Amy. Amy was niet meer gestopt met huilen sinds de vrouw haar had verteld dat the Pearl weg was zonder haar. Ze had de vrouw verteld hoe ze heette en de vrouw had geantwoord met:

"Ik heet Aisly."

Amy was inderdaad heel moe en deed dan ook wat de vrouw van haar verwachtte. Ze lag op een zacht matras, veel zachter dan die masieve dingen die ze in the Pearl matrassen noemden. Toch kon ze beter slapen op the Pearl. The Pearl was haar thuis en nu ze er niet was, terwijl ze er wel hoorde te zijn, voelde ze zich raar.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pearl was verdwenen achter de horizon en Jack die pissed of was begon Port Royal binnen te lopen. Maar goed, hij was vast besloten the Pearl terug te krijgen, tenslotte was hij niemand minder dan Captain Jack Sparrow!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy opende haar ogen, ze ging zitten. Wat een vreemde droom had ze gehad.

Ze wilde opstaan. Op een of andere manier voelde haar voeten de grond niet langzaam gleed ze uit bed en viel op de grond, ze slaakte een kreet. Vreemd, ze kon zich niet herinneren dat haar bed zo hoog van de grond stond. Iemand had haar blijkbaar horen gillen, want de deur werd opengedaan.

"Gaat het?" Vroeg een vrouw, ze herkende de stem niet. "Hier…" Iemand pakte haar hand en hielp haar omhoog.

"Sorry, ik heb mu nog nie voorgesteld." Haar stem was diep voor een vrouw en er was een accent hoorbaar. Het was een zelfde accent als iedereen op the Pearl sprak, alleen was het bij deze vrouw iets minder duidelijk aanwezig.

"Ik ben Kelly." Zei de vrouw vriendelijk.

"Amy." Gaf Amy als antwoord.

"Wil je mischien wah eten? Je zult wel honger hebben na zo'n nacht als gisteren."

Het was dus geen droom, het was de bittere werkelijkheid, The Black Pearl was zonder haar weg.

Ze vroeg zich af of zij de enige achterblijver was. Waarschijnlijk wel, zij was de enige die niets kon zien.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anamaria had niet goed geslapen, eigenlijk had ze helemaal niet geslapen en was ze nu doodop. Ze had verwoede pogingen gedaan om Gibbs over te halen terug te varen en Amy en Jack kosten wat het kost terug op the Pearl te halen.

"We zullen terug gaan," Had hij geantwoord, "Over een paar dagen, als de soldaatjes het niet meer verwachten."

Anamaria had in gestemd en kon alleen hopen dat Amy en Jack niet gevonden en gepakt waren en dat als ze terug kwamen ze niet dood aan een touwtje bungelden.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Review!**

**Zeg dan ook wat je er goed en fout aan vond! Anders heb ik er niet zo veel aan!**

**-X- Me-Loves-Orli**


	5. Weird coincident, eh?

**In dit hoofdstuk ga ik proberen wat meer pirate-talk te gebreuken, dus dingen als: 'het is' word 'tis' en zo. Zeg maar of je het goed of niet goed vind!

* * *

**

_**It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard**_

_Hoofdstuk 5  
__Weird coincident, eh?_

"Jack? Wat uh…?" Zei Will nadat hij de deur open had gedaan en Jack had zien staan.

"Nou, ja… slecht nieuws… MIJN boot is er zonder CAPTAIN vandoor gegaan!" antwoordde Jack boos. Will kon zich niet inhouden en grinnikte, Jack wierp een dodelijk blik zijn kant op en liep zonder verder nog iets te zeggen langs Will heen naar binnen.

"Ja, doe of je thuis bent." Zei Will sarcastisch.

"In dit krot?" Grapte Jack.

"Als je er te goed voor bent, dan kun je net zo goed gaan…" Op dat moment kwam Elizabeth de kamer in. Ze wreef in haar ogen en gaapte.

"Good morning, sunshine." Zei hij. Elizabeth was ineens klaarwakker en keek met grote ogen naar Jack.

"JACK?" Vroeg ze met overslaande stem.

"Captain Jack, luv. Ben je dat vergeten?"

"Hoe kan ik dat vergeten? Na die… hoeveel keer heb je het gezegd?" Jack haalde zijn schouders op en liep naar de keuken, waarschijnlijk op zoek naar rum. Het duurde niet lang of hij had al wat gevonden. Zonder te vragen begon hij te drinken. Will en Elizabeth keken hem raar aan.

"Wa?" Vroeg Jack, waardoor Will en Elizabeth grinnikten.

"Ik ga naar bed, zie je morgen wel Jack." Zei Will.

"Blijft hij hier?" Vroeg Elizabeth.

"Yeah…" Antwoordde Jack.

"Vraag maar niets." Informeerde Will haar en liep de trap op, gevolgd door Elizabeth.

* * *

Amy liep langs de oevers van Port Royal, ze luisterde hoe de zee tegen de boten klotste die er stonden. Ze was naar buiten gegaan, nadat ze wat gegeten had. Ze had gehoopt dat ze iemand tegen zou komen die de avond daarvoor ook the Pearl niet had bereikt zodat ze samen op weg konden gaan hem weer te vinden.

: KLONG :

"SHIT!" riep Amy uit toen ze met haar hoofd tegen iets massiefs was aangeknald. Ze wreef over haar voorhoofd. Ze hoorde gegrinnik en draaide haar hoofd in de richting van het geluid.

"Wat nou?" vroeg ze kwaad. Ze hoorde dat het kinderen waren die lachten, twee, een jongen en een meisje en waarschijnlijk was de jongen ouder. Op één of andere manier stopten ze met lachen het moment dat ze hun richting op keek, of in ieder geval dacht dat ze hun richting op keek.

"Sorry" zei het jongetje, "ik wist niet dat… uh… je niets kon zien."

"Tis al goed." Zuchtte Amy. "Jij kon ut ook nie weten."

"Ik ben Jack." Zei het jongetje.

"Toevallig, ik ken un Jack." Zei Amy terug, "Ik ben Amy."

"Elise!" zei het meisje, Amy schatte haar, 4 of 5 jaar oud. "En ik ben morgen jarug!"

"Hoe oud word je dan?" Vroeg Amy.

"Al heel oud!"

"Echt niet!" Zei Jack. "Je word maar 5! Das helemaal niet oud!"

"Ech wel!"

"Ech nie!" De twee begonnen te bekvechten. Amy grinnikte.

"Ik ben 11." Zei ze.

"Ik ben al 13!" zei het jongetje, maar iets vertelde Amy dat hij loog.

"Echt niet! Jack is 9!" Zei Elise.

"Echt nie!" Begon Jack weer.

"Ech wel!"

"Ech nie!" Amy barste in lachen uit.

"Het maakt toch niet uit?" zei ze.

"Waar woon je?" Vroeg Elise.

"Ik woon op een bood." Zei ze, "en waar wonen jullie?"

"Bij mama en papa!" Zei Elise.

"Zo zeg je dat niet! Want iedereen woont bij hun vader en moeder!"

"Das nie waar!" Riep Elise.

"Wellus!"

"Nietus!"

"Ik woon niet bij mijn vader en moeder." Zei Amy.

"Zie juh wel!" Zei het meisje.

"Waarom woon je niet bij je ouders?"

"Ik weet niet waar ze zijn, misschien zijn ze wel dood." Zei Amy, "maar waar wonen jullie nou?"

"Ik breng juh er wel heen!" Het meisje begon al weg te lopen.

"Zo doe je dat niet!" Zei Jack. "We moeten haar helpen, ze kan niet zien!"

"Dat hoeft nie hoor, ik kan jullie prima volgen."

* * *

Anamaria had de heerschappij over het roer weer overgenomen en genoot van het uitzicht. Ze probeerde nergens aan te denken, maar ergens achter in haar gedachte bleef ze aan Jack en Amy denken. Ze wilde zo graag terug naar Port Royal om te zien dat ze oké waren, dat ze er zo dicht mogelijk bij in de buurt bleef. Gelukkig had niemand door dat ze zo langzaam gingen. Of ze deden gewoon of ze niets doorhadden. Het was morgennacht nieuwe maan, wat betekende dat ze ongezien Port Royal opnieuw konden benaderen.

* * *

"Amy!" Amy hoorde dat Kelly haar riep en draaide zich richting haar.

"Wat?" vroeg ze.

"Kom even." Amy liep naar Kelly toe, ze luisterde goed waar de stem vandaan was gekomen.

"Wat?" vroeg ze opnieuw, een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Je kan beter niet de stad in gaan. Nog niet in ieder geval. Als iemand er achter komt wie je eigenlijk bent, dan weet ik ook niet wat ze met je gaan doen." Amy zuchtte.

"Oké…" ze draaide zich weer richting Elise en Jack. "Sorry, ik kan nie, andere keer misschien?"

"Goed!" riep Jack.

"Waarom kan ze niet?" Vroeg Elise.

"Ze mag niet, kom je we moeten naar huis." Antwoordde haar broer.

"Doei!" riep Amy en liep met Kelly het schip op. "Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan dit schip?"

"Het is niet mijn schip, het is van Aisly, en als je wilt weten hoe zij eraan komt, dan kun je dat beter aan haar vragen. Het is een lang verhaal." Zei Kelly.

"Is Aisly een pirate?" Vroeg Amy en ging zitten op een van de stoelen die rond een klein tafeltje stonden. Ze hoorde Kelly hetzelfde doen.

"Min of meer wel ja, ze was een pirate. Maar toen ze zwanger was, is ze in Port Royal gebleven."

"Heeft ze een kind?"

"Ja, of had eigenlijk. Haar man heeft het meisje meegenomen toen ze nog heel klein was. Aisly weet niet waar ze is."

"Wat erg!" Zie Amy, "Hoe heette of heet ze?"

"Emeline, maar begin er maar niet over tegen Aisly. Het ligt nogal gevoelig."

"Oké" zei Amy en dacht na over wat Kelly had gezegd. "Maar als Aisly een pirate is, hoe kan ze dan in Port Royal wonen?"

"Simpel, niemand behalve jij en ik weten het."

"Maar ben je dan niet bang, dat nu ik het weet dat ik het ga doorvertellen?"

"Nee, want je vergeet een heel belangrijk punt, wij weten ook van jou dat jij een pirate bent." Antwoordde Kelly.

* * *

"JACK!" Jack schrok wakker en keek om zich heen.

"Waar? Waar is de brand!" Riep hij, en hoorde gelach. Hij keek om zich heen en zag Will aan tafel zitten en Elizabeth tegen hem schreeuwen.

"JEZUS MAN! Jij kan snurken! En, je hebt al onze drank opgedronken…" Ze wees naar de tafel, waarop 3 lege flessen stonden.

"Nou, het was niet echt veel…" Antwoordde Jack en stond op van de bank waar hij de avond daarvoor in slaap was gevallen. "En sinds wanneer scheld jij met Jezus man?"

"Uhm… sinds ik bij Will woon…"

"Geeft ze mij de schuld!" Riep Will. Op dat moment kwam er een jongetje binnen.

"MIJN GOD!" Riep Jack. "Jullie hebben een kind!" Will grinnikte. En liep naar het jongetje toe.

"Waar is je zus?" vroeg hij. Jack sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel.

"Bloody hell! Twee kinderen!"

* * *

**Als je meer wilt lezen, you better review!**

**-xXx- Me-loves-Orli**


	6. Hey, you!

**Er zijn dus twee Jack's, ik hoop dat het niet voor verwarring zorgt. Ik probeer zo duidelijk mogelijk aan te geven over welke Jack het gaat.**

**Bedankt voor de reviews! Sue-AnneSparrow en Crazy Elf Ireth! LUVJAH!**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 6  
__Hey, you!  
_

"Mama, weetje!" Riep het meisje dat net binnen was gekomen. Jack die genoeg had van het geschreeuw liep naar buiten. "We hebben een meisje gezien! Bij de kust!"

"Ow ja?" zei Elizabeth met een moederlijke stem.

"Ja! Ze was blind en liep tegen een paal aan omdat ze niets kon zien!"

"Hoe heette ze?" Elizabeth hielp haar dochter op een stoel.

"Amy!"

"Amy?" vroeg Will, die vanuit de keuken aan kwam lopen. "Dat is het meisje dat gisteren met Jack mee kwam, zij zit dus ook niet op the Pearl."

"We moeten haar halen," zei Elizabeth, "ze moet weten dat Jack ook nog in Port Royal is."

"Volgens mij mag ze niet mee," Zei het jongetje, "ik hoorde die vrouw iets zeggen over dat het geen goed idee was om de stad in te gaan."

"Jack," Zei Elizabeth tegen haar zoon, "kun je me naar haar toe brengen?"

* * *

"Ik was net iets ouder dan jij nu bent, ik was als enige van mijn gezin gevlucht uit de cel," Amy luisterde naar het verhaal dat Aisly haar vertelde. "Ik rende tot ik niet verder kon, ik viel neer in de sneeuw en weet niet hoe lang ik daar gelegen had, maar ik werd wakker in een warm bed. Bij een hele lieve mevrouw. Zij had me gezien en geholpen." 

"net zoiets als jullie bij mij hebben gedaan."

"Ja, dat is waar. Toen ik weer helemaal beter was, ben ik op zoek gegaan naar mijn familie, ik heb ze alleen nooit gevonden." Aisly zuchtte. "Ik was zo woedend en heb uit wraak de bood van de man gestolen die mij en mijn familie heeft gevangen genomen, nadat ze ons op zee hadden gevonden. Ik ging samen met een vriend die ik destijds had op weg. Dat waren de beste jaren van mijn leven, we roofden, kaapten schepen. En beleefden van alles. Tot ik hopeloos verliefd op hem was geworden en ontdekte dat de liefde wederzijds was. Ik werd zwanger." Aisly's slem werd een beetje schor en Amy wist dat ze haar tranen probeerde weg te slikken. "Hij heeft haar meegenomen. Mijn enige dochten. Alleen omdat hij het niet leuk vond dat we niet meer vaarden." Ze was nu duidelijk aan het snikken, "sorry, maar ik kan er niets aan doen, het is gewoon…"

"Ssst…" Zei Amy, "Ik snap het heus wel." Het was even stil en toen vroeg Amy: "Mag ik je misschien wat vragen?"

"Ja, natuurlijk."

"Hoe zie je eruit?" Aisly lachte door haar tranen heen en Amy hoorde dat ze opstond en naast haar neer knielde. Amy's handen werden opgepakt en ze voelde haar. Ze gleed langs de haren naar beneden, het waren krullen, en de punten stopten net naast haar kin. Ze voelde verder, een kleine neus en daaronder een mond. Ze voelde kuiltjes in de Aisly haar wangen. Ze voelde naar boven en voelde ogen, wenkbrauwen en het voorhoofd van de vrouw. Ze gleed naar de zijkant en voelde oren, in het linker oor zaten 3 oorbellen en in de andere 4, waarvan eentje in het puntje.

Amy glimlachte en haalde haar handen terug.

"Je hebt mooi haar." Zei Amy naar een tijdje.

"Dankje."

"Het is bruin of niet?"

"Ja, voelt het bruin?" Grinnikte Aisly.

"Eigenlijk wel een beetje ja."

Amy zelf had blond haar, lang ook krullend. Ze had sproeten en bruine ogen. Een ketting met een zilveren rondje met een amethist erin hing om haar nek. Ze had het ooit gevonden en voor de grap omgedaan. Verder had ze een topje aan, tot net boven haar navel, dat groen was. Een driekwarts broek met gaten erin bedekten haar benen. Ze had een doek dat ooit wit was om haar middel geknoopt, net op het randje van haar broek. Haar schoenen waren heel erg versleten, maar dat vond ze niet erg. Erin zat een dolk, dat ze ooit van Jack had gekregen.

'Als je ooit vast komt te zitten,' Had Jack gezegd, 'is dit het handigste dat je bij je kan hebben.'

Vreemd dat ze het niet gebruikt had toen die man haar vast hield, toen ze naar the Pearl wilde komen.

"Amy," Kelly was binnen komen lopen, "Er staan mensen buiten, ze beweren je te kennen."

"Ik ga wel even kijken." Zei Amy en Kelly hielp haar naar buiten.

"Amy!" Zei een jongetje, Amy herkende de stem gelijk.

"Jack!" Zei ze terug.

"Hallo Amy," Zei een vrouwenstem. "Ik ben Elizabeth." Amy draaide haar hoofd weg van de jongen en richting de vrouw.

"U bent de vrouw van Will." Zei ze.

"Dat klopt."

"Waarom bent u hier?" Vroeg ze beleefd.

"Jij bent niet de enige die niet op the Black Pearl zit."

"Nee!" Riep Amy verbaast uit. "Wat dan?"

"Jack is ook niet aan boord."

"Wat! Jack?" Van alle personen was net Jack achter gebleven, dat had Amy niet verwacht. "Waar is hij dan? Toch niet gepakt?"

"Hij is veilig bij ons. Misschien wil je met me meekomen." Amy knikte en draaide zich richting Kelly.

"Als jij dat ook goed vind."

"Als je dat wilt, moet je dat doen." Antwoordde Kelly.

"Dankje." Zei ze en liep naar Kelly toe, "Dankje, voor het redden van mijn leven."

"Geen dank." Amy omhelsde Kelly en bracht toen haar handen naar Kelly's gezicht en voelde. Dunne lippen en net als Aisly een kleine neus. Ze had geen oorbellen in. De haren van Kelly waren stijl en lang, langer dan de haren van Aisly in ieder geval.

"Blond…" mompelde Amy en lied haar handen toen zakken. "Dankje," zei ze opnieuw. "ik wil nog wat zeggen tegen Aisly, kan dat?" vroeg ze aan Elizabeth.

"Natuurlijk, ga je gang." Kreeg ze als antwoord en liep toen de bood weer op.

"Aisly?" vroeg ze.

"Ja?" riep iemand terug en Amy liep richting het geluid.

"Aisly, ik ga met Elizabeth mee, het blijkt dat Jack, de captain van the Black Pearl bij hun is. Ik wilde je bedanken."

"Voor wat?" Vroeg Aisly.

"Wat denk je, voor het redden van mijn leven natuurlijk!" Zei Amy, "en het vertellen van je verhaal. Als ik ooit een meisje tegen kom die in het verhaal past, zal ik haar terug brengen en dat geloof ik je." Aisly lachte een trieste lag en omhelsde Amy.

"Dat is lief van je, maar denk ook vooral aan jezelf. Ik zou niet willen dat jou wat overkwam. Vooral niet door mijn verhaal."

"Maak je geen zorgen, mij overkomt niets!" Glimlachte Amy.

"Dat hoop ik, dat hoop ik echt." Mompelde Aisly en kneep zachtjes in Amy's schouder. "nou, ze staan allemaal op je te wachten." Amy knikte.

"Doei!" Zei ze en keerde zich toen om. "Ik zal je missen!"

* * *

De nacht was bijna aangebroken dat ze terug konden varen met the Pearl. Anamaria wilde graag terug, maar aan de andere kant, ze wilde niet ontdekken dat Jack en/of Amy er niet meer was omdat ze waren opgehangen. Zouden ze dat doen? Een meisje van 11 ophangen? Nee toch? Ze schudde de gedachten van haar af en draaide zich om op het matras. Ze was eigenlijk klaar wakker alleen had ze geen zin om de hele avond te kijken hoe de hele crew zich klem aan het zuipen was. Gisteren had ze er zelf een beetje aan meegedaan. Tot ze door had dat het nogal lullig was om een feestje te vieren terwijl Amy misschien wel in een cel zat te wachten op de doodstraf. Ze had daarna geen slok meer gedronken.

* * *

Amy liep het huis van Will en Elizabeth binnen, Jack had haar de hele weg geholpen door haar hand vast te houden en haar te begeleiden. Toen ze de kamer binnen kwam werd ze gelijk aangevallen door een meisje die enthousiast aan haar shirt begon te trekken. 

"Amy! Amy!" Riep het meisje, "Je bent toch gekomen!"

"Jup!" Antwoordde Amy. "Waar is Jack?"

"Hier" Antwoordde het jongetje.

"Ik bedoel de andere Jack."

"Ow…" Zei het jongetje een beetje teleurgesteld.

"Die is net naar buiten gegaan, die komt zo wel terug." Ze had het nog niet eens gezegd toen Jack inderdaad de kamer in kwam lopen.

"Amy?" Vroeg hij. "Jij ook hier?"

"Yeah, verbaast?"

"Uh… nee niet echt, maar jij weet zekers niet waar mijn Pearl is?"

"Nee, ik weet niet waar _jouw _Pearl is…" Antwoordde ze. Jack zuchtte en dronk wat van één van de flessen rum die hij had meegenomen.

"jammer…" Hij liep naar de bank en ging zitten.

"Ook leuk om jou te zien hoor!" Riep Amy, grinnikend.

* * *

"Jack!" Riep Elizabeth. Ze kreeg twee antwoorden, één van de Jack die met een fles rum op de bank zat vaag te doen en één van haar zoon die achter Elise aan het rennen was door de kamer. De rum drinkende Jack keek op. 

"Jullie hebben jullie kind Jack genoemd?" Riep hij verbaast uit. Het zoontje keek op van zijn zus en riep terug.

"Ja! Vet hè?" Jack keek even naar het jongetje en toen naar de moeder.

"Nou, we hebben hem vernoemd naar iemand die min of meer ons beide heeft gered en bij elkaar gebracht."

"Ik!" Jack nam een grote slok rum en even vroeg Elizabeth zich af hoe hij eraan kwam. Amy kwam de kamer binnen.

"He Jack!" Zei ze en keek (nou ja keek…) richting Jack.

"Hoe wist je?"

"Simpel…" ze wees even naar haar neus en knipoogde. "Rum ruik je nogal goed. Heb je trouwens enig idee hoe we the Pearl terug gaan vinden?" Ze ging zitten op één van de stoelen vlak bij Jack.

"jep, heel simpel." Zei hij, "we kapen een schip en varen er heen."

"Oké, stel, we kapen een schip, hoe gaan we dan in hemelsnaam the Pearl terug vinden?" Vroeg Amy.

"Nu vergeet je iets heel belangrijks, mate. I'm captain Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

**Voor de gene die het nog niet was opgevallen, Elise de dochter van Will en Elizabeth, haar naam komt van Elizabeth. So ya know!**

**  
REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! Heheh… ow, nou mag ik de nette manier niet vergeten.**

**Ik zou het erg op prijs stellen, wanneer u een review achterlaat en zo mij inspireert het volgende hoofdstuk zo spoedig mogelijk te plaatsen.**


	7. See ya!

**Ik had niet heel erg veel inspiratie om dit hoofdstuk te schrijven, maar omdat ik het min of meer had belooft aan Sophie het toch te schrijven. Heb ik het toch maar gedaan! Dus ik denk dat ik kan zeggen dat dit hoofdstuk speciaal voor Sophie is. DUZZ SCHRIET OOK OP MET DAT VERHAAL VAN JE! Dankje…**

**Volgens mij denken heel veel dat Aisly de moeder van Amy is hè? Grinnik, grinnik. Ik zou zeggen, denk wat je denken wil! Ik vind het wel grappig :P

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 7  
See ya!_

The Black Pearl naderde geruisloos Port Royal.

"We kunnen niet zo aan komen varen, ze zullen ons zien." Zei één van de crewleden tegen Anamaria, die aan het roer stond.

"Je hebt gelijk," ze draaide zich om naar een aantal mannen die zaten te niksen, "Jullie daar!" De mannen keken op, "Gooi het anker uit!"

"Aye," riepen de mannen en volgde haar bevel. The Pearl kwam stil te liggen.

"We gaan niet verder met the Pearl," Zei Anamaria, "een aantal van ons gaat met een bootje naar Port Royal toe. Terwijl de rest bij the Pearl blijft. Zo kunnen de gene op the Pearl weg gaan en ontsnappen met het schip." Anamaria liep naar het bootje toe, dat aan de zijkant van het schip was bevestigt "Wie van jullie gaat er mee naar Port Royal?"

* * *

Jack zat uitgebreid op de bank te zuipen toen Amy binnen kwam. 

"Ow, captain Jack Sparrow," zei ze in een stem alsof ze het over een of andere God had, "Ik vind het wel tijd worden om naar de Pearl op zoek te gaan, ik weet niet wat jij ervan denkt" Jack keek schichtig haar kant op en realiseerde zich dat dat niet veel uithaalde omdat ze toch niets zag.

"We gaan vannacht kijken of er een leuk schip tussen staat dat we kunnen commanderen."

"En dat kunnen wij heel onopvallend doen" Jack negeerde het sarcasme.

"Yeah, tuurlijk!" Amy grinnikte.

"Altijd ZO zeker van jezelf." Zei ze. Jack zei niets terug en goot de rest van de rum naar binnen. Hij stond op en liep naar de keuken om meer te halen. Amy ging zitten op de bank. Ze keek uit naar die avond. Zo had nog nooit iets gestolen en al helemaal geen schip. Dat zou haar eerste echte piraten daad zijn, glimlachte ze.

* * *

Die avond liepen Jack en Amy samen met Will naar de kust van Port Royal. Er stond nieuwe maan, wat betekende dat het donker was. 

"Dus jullie gaan een boot commanderen?" vroeg Will.

"Heb je een beter idee dan?" Antwoordde Jack, die al aan het zoeken was naar een geschikte boot of schip.

"En wat als jullie worden gezien?" Vroeg Will.

"Ben jij nu ook ineens zo'n braaf burgertje te worden, zal ik je even helpen herinneren aan die keer dat wij de interceptor hebben gecommandeerd. Daar scheen je minder problemen mee te hebben." Antwoordde Jack.

"Ja, maar ik zeg ook niet dat je het niet moet doen, ik vraag alleen wat jullie gaan doen als jullie gezien worden."

"Als wij worden gezien, heb jij ook een probleem. Aangezien jij ons helpt. Maar dan bedenken we wel een manier om ons eruit te praten. Zoals gewoonlijk." Will glimlachte, en keek naar de kust.

"Wat is dat?" Vroeg hij.

"Wat is wat?" Vroeg Amy, een beetje geschrokken.

"Daar, op het water."

"Een boot." Zei Jack, "Da's een boot."

"Een boot?"

"Ja, boten staan bekend om hun ambitie te varen OP het water…" zei Jack. Het bootje naderde de kust. Jack pakte Amy bij een arm en trok haar mee achter een schip dat er stond.

"We mogen niet gezien worden." Verluisterde Jack tegen Amy. Will had zich voor de zekerheid ook verstopt achter een andere boot. Het kleine bootje kwam aan wal en een aantal mensen stapte uit.

"Wacht," zei Amy, "dat is Anamaria!"

"Hoe bedoel je?" Verluisterde Jack terug. "Je ziet toch geen flikker…"

"Nee, maar ik heb oren!" Amy stond op en liep naar de mensen toe.

"Amy!" Riep één van de mensen een vrouw en Jack liep verbaast naar het groepje toe, net als Will.

"Jack!" Riep nu een man. "Ow, sorry, captain Jack bedoel ik."

"Ik ben zo blij jullie te … uh… horen!" Zei Amy, "ik dacht al dat ik eerst een hele maand met Jack op zo'n klein kut bootje moest zitten voordat ik jullie terug zou vinden!"

"Ten eerste, het is captain Jack, ten tweede, ik zou nooit op een kut bootje gaan zitten, en ten derde, het had me geen maand geduurd the Pearl terug te vinden!" Zei Jack.

"Jongens, zullen we gaan?" Vroeg Anamaria, "Ik heb geen zin om gezien te worden." Ze stapten weer in het roeibootje met Amy, de rest volgde. Alleen Will bleef staan. Anamaria duwde het bootje weg van de kant en ze begonnen terug te varen.

"Doei!" Riep Will en liep toen terug naar huis.

"Waar is the Pearl?" Vroeg Jack.

"Daar." Anamaria wees naar iets op het water. Jack zuchtte opgelucht en zijn ogen begonnen te twinkelen.

Na een paar minuten peddelen kwamen ze bij het schip aan. Jack was de eerste die er op klom en vage dingen begon te mompelen tegen the Pearl, in de zin van: 'Ik heb je gemist, jij mij ook'

Amy klom er daarna op en was ook opgelucht toen ze het vertrouwde gevoel voelde. Waarschijnlijk kon niemand het voelen, zelfs Jack niet, maar the Pearl had een rustgevende manier van schommelen op het water. Naar Amy kwam de rest ook aan boort. Ze haalde het bootje naar boven en the Black Pearl vaarde weg.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Ik weet dat het een kort hoofdstuk is, maar ik kon hem niet langen maken. Nu is het stukje 'Port Royal' ook voorbij, laat ik maar zeggen.  
Please review!**


	8. Thunder

**Na een hele lange tijd, een veelte lange tijd, heb ik besloten toch verder te gaan. Nou, hier dan hoofdstuk 8! Bedankt voor de reviews!

* * *

**

_It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard._

**_Hoofdstuk 8  
__Thunder_**

Jack was de rest van de nacht en een groot deel van de volgende dag niet achter zijn vertrouwde roer vandaan gekomen. Totdat hij half slapend er achter vandaan was gehaald door Anamaria en Mr. Gibbs. Anamaria stond nu voor het roer, Amy, die uiteraard ook heel blij was terug te zijn liep naar Anamaria toe, het ging al een stuk gemakkelijker te lopen zonder te zien. Eerst was ze als de dood geweest ergens tegenaan te lopen of te struikelen, maar ze vertrouwde haar lichaam en haar herinnering aan hoe het schip eruit zag.

"Heey, Amy." Begroette Anamaria haar toen ze naast haar was komen staan. "Ik ben echt blij dat jullie terug zijn!"

"Ik ben anders ook blij terug te zijn!" Glimlachte Amy terwijl ze haar gezicht in het zachte briesje hield. "Ik heb het hier echt gemist." Op dat moment hoorde Amy voetstappen hun kant op komen en ze wist dat het Jack was, die waarschijnlijk al wel wat rum op had.

"Die is vast boos dat ik zijn plek heb in gepikt" Verluisterde Anamaria. En zoals Anamaria al had voorspeld begon Jack iets onverstaanbaars tegen haar te gillen terwijl hij tussendoor af en toe hikte. Anamaria grinnikte en gaf een ruk aan het stuur die ervoor zorgde dat Jack omviel.

"Ow, sorry Jack. Ik had niet door dat je te dronken was om nog op je benen te staan als ik dat deed." Anamaria zorgde ervoor dat het niet duidelijker kon zijn dat ze sarcastisch was.

"Capzun Jack" Zei hij en raakte ineens heel erg geïnteresseerd in een emmer die een beetje aan het heen en weer rollen was op de grond.

"Man hoeveel heb je op? Het kost wel heel veel rum om jou zo dronken te maken!" Jack keek naar Anamaria terwijl hij probeerde op te staan, maar faalde. En begon toen na te denken over hoe veel rum hij nou ook alweer gedronken had. Amy zei nog een laatste woord tegen Anamaria en liep toen naar de railing. Ineens had ze een raar gevoel dat ze bekeken werd. Een rilling liep over haar rug, toen ze een vreemd geluid hoorde. Iemand was bij haar in de buurt.

"Hallo?" Vroeg ze, haar stem zo onverschillig mogelijk laten klinkend. Maar niemand gaf antwoord. Toch wist ze zeker dat er iemand was, en dat werd bevestigt toen ze opnieuw iets hoorde bewegen. Ze draaide zich om en zag een vage witte vlek in haar zwarte wereld. Ze keek verschikt naar de vlek, en realiseerde zich dat het op een soort dier leek. Ze wreef door haar ogen en keek nogmaals, dit keer was er geen witte vlek meer te zien. Dat was vast normaal, helemaal niets raars aan. Vertelde ze haarzelf, iedereen die blind is heeft af en toe vast ook van dat soort fantasieën. Ze draaide zich weer om naar de zee.

* * *

De nacht was aangebroken en een kleine regenbui hing boven de oceaan. Amy die op het dek zat tegen een houten vat, was bijna in slaap gevallen tot ze opeens wakker werd van een luid gerommel. En ineens wist ze wat het was, onweer. Verschikt keek ze om zich heen. 

Ze had niet vaak onweer mee gemaakt. Maar de paar keer dat ze het had mee gemaakt waren niet echt prettig geweest. Meestal kwam onweer met een hevige storm mee en dat betekende dat alles onder water zou komen te staan.

"Amy, aan de kant!" Amy werd mee gesleurd. "Blijf hier,"

"Wat gebeurd er?"

"Onweer, hopelijk komt het niet te dichtbij." Voordat Amy nog wat kon vragen werd ze weer alleen gelaten. Ze hoorde het geluid van inslaand bliksem. Dat klonk nog helemaal niet ver weg.

"4 kilometer." Vertelde Jack haar, alsof hij haar gedachten had gelezen. "Komt onze kant op. Hopelijk neemt ie die storm niet mee." Amy hoorde de wind over het water razen, en nu pas voelde ze dat het regenbuitje dat een paar minuten geleden nog onschuldig leek, behoorlijk heftig was geworden. Opnieuw klonk er een donkerslag. En dit keer werd het sneller gevolgd door de bliksem.

"Haal het zeil naar beneden!" Riep Jack.

"Maar captain," Hoorde ze Anamaria zeggen.

"Wil je dood? Haal het zeil naar beneden!"

"Zo heftig is het toch niet? We hebben wel vaker door een storm heen gevaren."

"Niet door zo'n storm." De regen werd per minuut zwaarder en het duurde niet lang of iedereen was kledder.

"2 kilometer!" Schreeuwde een van de bemanning over het kletterende water heen. "Waarom maken we geen baad de andere kant op?"

"Die storm komt te snel op ons af en het is beter er klaar voor te zijn als hij komt dan een nutteloze poging tot vluchten te riskeren. Where's the rum?" Antwoordde Jack, "'k heb het nodig! Ah, daar!" Amy hoorde hem door het water op het dek lopen en vervolgens zijn vertrouwde rum pakken. De zee begon nu ook wilder te worden, het schip schommelde en Amy stond tegen de cabine te leunen, op zo'n moment had ze echt graag willen zien wat er gebeurde. Ze hoorde overal bemanning rondrennen en dingen tegen elkaar schreeuwen die over het luide geklots van water niet hoorbaar waren voor haar. Ze voelde zich nutteloos. Amy schok zich dood toen het hele schip ineens naar rechts wiekte, ze kon zich nog maar net rechtop houden aan de railing. Ze hoorde een plons in het water.

"Wat was dat!" Schreeuwde ze.

"Niets, gewoon wat spul." Antwoordde iemand haar. Het schip wiekte nu de andere kant op, en Amy greep de railing vast om recht op te blijven. Ze had geen idee meer waar ze was, ze voelde verward om zich heen, op zoek naar iets dat haar zou kunnen helpen.

"Amy!" Hoorde ze Jack roepen en werd toen vooruit geduwd, ze viel op de grond met Jack naast haar. Ze hoorde een harde knal en vervolgens een plons Jack stond op, "Mijn schip!" Schreeuwde hij. "Fuck, de kanonnen schieten los!" Amy stond ook snel op en het werd haar duidelijk dat Jack haar net had gered van een rollend kanon die recht op haar af was gekomen en die nu dwars door de railing in het water was gevallen. "Amy, probeer aan de kant te blijven, ga tegen de mast staan of zo!" Amy luisterde naar Jack en na een aantal lange minuten had ze de mast gevonden. Ze leunde er tegen aan. Ze wilde het niet toegeven, maar ze moest wel, zij was nu het meest kwetsbaar en als ze niet uitkeek zou dat nog wel eens ten koste kunnen gaan van iemand anders. Ze hoorde Jack nog een paar keer wat wanhopige dingen schreeuwen over zijn schip dat nog in Davy Jones' locker was voordat de storm voorbij zou zijn toen zijn stem werd overmeesterd door een harde donderslag. Amy die niets meer wilde horen bedekte haar oren met haar handen. Even was alles gedempt, tot iemand haar handen weg trok.

"Amy, je moet zelf ook opletten, dat doe je niet door daar met je oren dicht te staan, als er dan iets op je af te komen heb je helemaal geen kans!" Anamaria was alweer weg gerend voordat Amy wat terug kon zeggen. Anamaria had gelijk, misschien kon ze dan wel niets zien, ze had nog altijd oren en die moest ze gebruiken, waarschijnlijk kon zij beter horen dan wie dan ook op het hele schip. En ineens voelde ze zich niet zo nutteloos meer. Ze hoorde nog wat over boord vallen.

"M'n RUM! Fuck!" Gilde Jack met een hoge stem. En Amy kon zich niet bedwingen een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht terwijl ze hard begon te lachen. "Dus jij vind dit grappig!" Amy werd door elkaar heen geschud.

"Behoorlijk." Lachte ze, maar ze stopte abrupt toen ze een gil hoorde. Jack liet haar los en rende richting het geluid. Amy volgde hem en realiseerde zich opnieuw hoe makkelijk het was om mensen te volgen door te luisteren naar hun voetstappen. Jack kwam tot stilstand en begon iets weg te duwen. Amy kwam naast hem staan en voelde dat het een zwaar houten ding was. Ze begon ook te duwen.

"Ow, God!" Mr. Gibbs was naar hen toe gelopen. "'k heb je gezegd dat het ongeluk bracht een vrouw aan boord te nemen." Even dacht Amy dat hij het over haar had, tot ze zich realiseerde dat het Anamaria was die achter het voorwerp vast was komen te zitten.

"Breng haar in veiligheid. Amy, ga mee, als Anamaria dit is overkomen…" Begon Jack, maar Any die geen zin had nog een keer te horen dat ze in gevaar liep, meer gevaar dan de rest in ieder geval zei geïrriteerd:

"blablabla…" Ze wist dat Jack gelijk had en liep zoals haar gevraagd was mee. Ze was eerst een hele tijd bij Anamaria gebleven, maar die was niet wakker geworden, toen was ze naar haar eigen bed gegaan. Ze realiseerde zich hoe veel enger het was hier dan op het dek, dan mochten hier wel geen loodzware dingen heen en weer knallen en je liep niet het gevaar overboord te vallen, hier wist je niet wat er gebeurde daar boven.

* * *

**Hoe erg is het? Vreselijk? Moet ik nooit meer doorgaan met schrijven? Ik hoop niet dat je dat denkt!**

**Please Review!**


	9. What the?

**Het heeft een hele tijd geduurd! Maar hier izzi dan! Hoofdstuk 9! Hopelijk vin je ut waht!

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 9  
What the...?_

De storm ging de hele nacht door, Amy die haar uiterste best deed in slaap te komen, kreeg het niet voor elkaar. De kletterende regen, het schommelende schip en het geschreeuw van op dek hielpen daar ook niet echt goed bij. Het was niet dat ze bang was, niet echt in ieder geval. Het was meer door wat Jack had gezegd. Hij had haar verteld weg te gaan omdat zij gevaar liep, omdat zij niets kon zien. Ze realiseerde zich nu pas dat het niet alleen stom was dat ze niets meer kon zien maar ook nog eens haar leven zou kunnen kosten. Waarom moest haar dit nou weer overkomen?

Een luide knal haalde haar uit haar gedachte. Ze zat recht op in bed, ze hoorde Jack iets roepen dat ze niet kon verstaan. Maar erg geruststellend klonk het niet. Om haar angst nog meer op te wekken hoorde ze ook nog een plons en een paar geschrokken kreten. Amy opende het deurtje en begaf zich richting dek. Eenmaal aangekomen was het eerste wat ze deed, bijna uitglijden over een plas water en vervolgens struikelen over een stuk houd.

"Amy! Wat doe jij hier! Ik dacht dat de Captain je verteld had weg te blijve!" Mr. Gibbs had haar val partij opgemerkt.

"Nou, ja, alleen ik hoorde een harde knal en wilde weten of het goed ging hier, zo klonk het namelijk niet!" Schreeuwde ze terug, net boven het klotsende water uitkomend.

"We hebben wel eens betere nachten gehad! Maar je moet nu echt terug naar je kamer gaan!" Een golf water kletste over het dek en Amy's kleren waren in een keer doorweekt. Ze stond op van de grond terwijl ze haar natte haren uit haar gezicht haalde. Ineens leek het of de storm zachter werd, alsof iemand de deur dicht had gedaan en de storm buiten had gesloten. Maar Amy stond nog steeds in de stromende regen. Weer voelde ze dan onaangename gevoel alsof ze werd bekeken. Ze draaide zich een kwartslag en zag opnieuw een vreemde witte vorm staan. Alleen dit keer was het veel duidelijker. Ze stak haar hand uit, alleen om hem vervolgens snel terug te trekken, toen het leek of hij was bevroren. De gedaante bewoog zich langzaam richting haar en Amy liep achteruit om maar niet bij het figuur in de buurt te hoeven komen. Ze hoorde Gibbs in de verte iets roepen, maar schonk er verder geen aandacht aan. Ineens maakte het ding zo'n snelle beweging richting haar en op een of andere manier greep het haar vast en werd ze achterover geduwd. In plaatst van op het dek te vallen, knalde ze tegen de reling af en viel erover heen. Uit puur toeval kon ze zich vast houden aan de reling met haar linker hand. Maar het figuur dat niet ver van haar vandaan zweefde had haar hand vast gepakt en ze viel. De val leek eindeloos totdat ze met een plons in het ijskoude water terecht kwam. De golven kolken om haar heen en ze had geen idee welke kant ze op moest om weer boven water uit te komen.

* * *

"Amy!" Riep Mr. Gibbs haar achterna, "Ze is overboord gevallen, Captain!" Gibbs wees naar de reling waar Amy overheen was gevallen. Jack keek op naar hem en rende vervolgens naar de plek die Gibbs aanwees en keek overboord. Hij zag hoe Amy boven water uit kwam snakkend naar adem, maar meteen daarna door een golf onder water werd geduwd. Jack pakte een touw. 

"'k ga der helpen," Het werd Mr. Gibbs duidelijk wat Jack van plan was.

"Nee!" Riep Gibbs. "Dat word je einde!"

"Wat wil je dan dat 'k doe? Haar daar aan der lot over laten?" Riep Jack terug.

"Je bent helemaal dronken! Dat overleef je nooit!"

Jack keek naar de kolkende golven waartussen Amy nog net zichtbaar was, hij knoopte het ene stuk touw aan zijn riem vast. "Hier, pak aan! En hou goed vast!" Hij gaf het andere uiteinde van het stuk touw aan Mr. Gibbs die het vol twijfels aanpakte.

"Weet je zeker da…" Maar Jack was al over boord gedoken. De meeste bemanningsleden keken geschrokken overboord waar hun captain gebleven was. Maar toen een grote golf opnieuw het dek overspoelde renden de meeste weer terug naar waar ze ook vandaan waren gekomen, om te verkomen dat het schip meer schade op liep dan nodig was. Mr. Gibbs die met het touw in zijn handen nog steeds aan het staren was naar de kolkende golven, haalde opgelucht adem toen hij Jack boven water zag komen. Jack keek om zich heen op zoek naar Amy en dook toen onder water, hij had haar waarschijnlijk gevonden. Gibbs die niets meer kon doen dan hopen dat het goed ging en het touw goed vast houden werd met de minuut nerveuzer, toen hij zijn captain nergens meer zag.

Hij voelde een ruk aan het touw en nam dit als een teken dat hij moest trekken. Meteen kwamen er een stuk of drie mannen achter hem staan die het touw ook vast pakten en ze begonnen te trekken. Gibbs zag dat Amy vast was gemaakt aan het touw zodat ze niet kon vallen, terwijl Jack het touw stevig vast hield en zo omhoog werd getrokken. De twee werden op dek gehaald en Amy werd los gemaakt van het touw. Jack die kleddernat tegen de reling aanleunde, keek opgelucht om weer op dek te zijn. Amy stond te trillen op haar benen, wat behoorlijk begrijpelijk was. Jack gaf bevel haar terug naar haar kamer mee te nemen. Amy voelde zich met de minuut schuldiger, als zij niet het dek op was gekomen om te kijken of alles nog goed ging, was ze niet overboord gevallen en had Jack zijn leven niet hoeven riskeren om haar te redden.

Maar er was nog iets dat Amy niet lekker zat, iets had haar overboord geduwd. Iets dat zij alleen had kunnen zien. Maar wat was dat dan dat ze gezien had? Ze had eerst gedacht dat het niet meer was dan haar verbeelding, maar het ding, had haar overboord gegooid, dus het moest iets zijn. Ineens voelde ze zich heel ongemakkelijk, er was dus iets of meerdere dingen op the pearl aanwezig die andere niet konden zien, dingen die hun in de gaten hielden, dingen die niet al te vriendelijk waren. Ze moest het iemand vertellen, maar wie geloofde nou zoiets? Zelfs als Jack zo bezopen was dat hij geloofde emmers heilige water putten van mars waren zou hij het niet geloven. Toch was het het proberen waard.

Het leek of de storm langzaam aan zijn einde kwam. Het regende nog wel, maar niet zo heftig als het had gedaan. Het schip lag stiller op het water, de onweer was gelukkig overgetrokken, je kon hem weliswaar in de verte nog horen, maar lang niet meer zo hard. Amy had zich voor genome de volgende ochtend aan Anamaria of Jack te vertellen wat ze gezien had. Waarschijnlijk zou ze het Anamaria vertellen, dat deed ze immers altijd. Amy ging op bed liggen, maar slapen kon ze niet. Het beeld van het witte ding bleef maar verschijnen en haar gedachtes over wat het ding zou kunnen zijn werden als maar vreemder. Gek genoeg had ze het gevoel dat ze het al eerder gezien had, nog voordat ze op de pearl was. Ergends heel vroeger misschien. Ze zette die gedachte gelijk uit haar hoofd. Dat kon gewoon niet.

Amy had de hele nacht niet kunnen slapen, ze werd er gek van, en toen het te warm werd om nog in slaap te komen had ze er genoeg van en stapte uit bed. Ze liep net als de avond daarvoor richting dek en toen ze daar eenmaal aankwam hoorde ze overal mensen praten. Niet als gisternacht scheeuwend, maar op een normale toon. Ze was opgelucht dat de totale chaos voorbij was en ging gelijk naar de keuken om wat eten te halen. Ze pakte wat brood, zoveel honger had ze niet en nam genoegen met wat water. Nadat ze het brood op had, liep ze richting dek en zonder precies te weten waarom liep ze naar Jack, die makkelijk te vinden was, aangezien hij altijd achter zijn vertrouwde roer stond.

"Alles goed?" Vroeg Jack toen hij haar in de gaten kreeg, ze knikte en ging op de door de zon verwarmde houten planken zitten. Het duurde even voordat ze begon te vertellen: …

**TBC

* * *

**

**Nou, Review! ALSJEBLIEFT!**


	10. Rust voor de storm

**Ik ben eindelijk weer hersteld van NaNoWriMo, heeft me wel een hele tijd gekost … maarja! Ik heb het dan ook gehaald **

**Voor iedereen die niet weet wat NaNoWriMo is, National Novel Writing Month, in één maand 50.000 woorden schrijven, iedere November.**

**Dit is niet het langste hoofdstuk dat ik ooit geschreven heb... (iedereen: Gelukkig!)

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 10  
Rust voor de storm_

"Ik zal het je toch een keer moeten vertellen, denk ik." Vertelde Jack haar, nadat ze hem had verteld over de gebeurtenissen. Amy keek hem raar aan, ze had niet verwacht dat Jack haar ook maar iets redelijks als antwoord had kunnen geven. "Je bent niet altijd op the Pearl geweest, weet je? Zo'n tien jaar geleden, we hadden net een eiland bereikt, iedereen was eten aan het zoeken en bezig. Toen ik een vreemd geluid hoorde, het bleek gehuil te zijn, begon ik het te volgen, tot ik uitkwam bij jou."

"Je bedoeld dat je mij gevonden hebt? Op een eiland?" Jack knikte. "alleen, wat heeft dat te maken met wat ik heb gezien."

"Nou, je was niet echt blij toen ik je vond."

"Vind je het gek!" Grapte Amy, Jack negeerde haar.

"Ik bedoel," vervolgde hij "je was al niet blij vóórdat ik je vond. En je begon steeds gekker te doen, om je heen te slaan en gillen enzovoort." Hij stopte even voordat hij verder ging, "er verscheen iets op je schouder, een wond. Heb je je nooit afgevraagd hoe je dat litteken gekregen hebt?" Amy voelde haar schouder, ze had zich nooit echt afgevraagd hoe ze eraan kwam, de meeste aan boord van de Black Pearl hadden ergens wel een schrammetje, vandaar dat ze er nooit bij na had gedacht.

"Hoe kwam dat? Wat gebeurde er dan?" Vroeg Amy nieuwsgierig.

"Dat weet ik niet, het leek of iets dat voor bij onzichtbaar was je krabde. Als jij zegt dat je iets gezien hebt vannacht, dan heeft dat waarschijnlijk hier mee te maken." Amy wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. Ze was net verteld dat de dingen die ze gezien had, niet zomaar een onschuldige hallucinatie waren geweest. Wat moest ze hier nu mee beginnen? Opgelucht was ze in ieder geval niet, dat was ze geweest als iemand haar had verteld: 'Ag, maak je maar geen zorgen het is niets hoor.'

"Wat moet ik nu doen?" Vroeg Amy nerveus. "zien jullie dan echt niets?" Jack schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik heb niets gezien en ik denk dat jij de enige bent die last van ze heeft. Hoe zien ze er eigenlijk uit?"

"Dat weet ik niet precies, ik denk menselijk." Zei Amy. "Denk je dat het geesten zijn?" Jack glimlachte alsof wat ze gezegd was een grap was, maar toen hij doorkreeg dat ze het meende vervaagde de lag en keek hij nerveus.

"Vast niet." Zei hij, maar ze wist niet zeker of ze dat kon geloven. Jack keek over het dek, alsof hij controleerde of die nog geestvrij was.

"Jack?" Vroeg Amy, Jack keek om en zag Amy sarcastisch naar hem kijken.

"Even serieus, denk je dat het geesten zijn?" Vroeg Amy opnieuw.

"Een geest? Zoals de vliegende Hollander?" Zei hij bijna bedenkelijk, "Zou kunnen." Besloot hij te zeggen.

"Bedankt" Zuchtte Amy sarcastisch, "je had je bij je eerste standpunt aan moeten sluiten. Wat moet ik tegen een stel geesten beginnen?"

"Niet veel?" Amy porde hem hard in zijn zij.

"Misschien een sugestie?"

"Waar hebben jullie 't over?" Vroeg Annemaria die aan kwam lopen.

"Geesten." Zei Jack simpel. Opnieuw werd hij in zijn zij gepord door Amy.

"Hoezo?" Vroeg Annemaria met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Nikt," zei Amy snel en ze stond op, "ik ben beneden als jullie me nodig hebben."

Toen Amy buiten gehoorafstand was keek Annemaria Jack aan.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg ze. Jack zuchtte en begon te herhalen wat er allemaal gezegd was.

"Je maakt een grapje." Zei Annemaria, "toch?" Jack schudde zijn hoofd. "Niet?" Nu was het haar beurt om verschikt rond te kijken op zoek naar monsters.

"Alleen Amy kan ze zien." Zei Jack, "waarschijnlijk hebben wij er geen last van."

"Dan moeten we zorgen dat ze Amy niets doen." Zei Annemaria, "maar wat als ze nooit weggaan?"

"Ik denk dat ze uit eindelijk weg gaan." Zei Jack die op zijn kompas keek en toen naar de zee. "Gelukkig is de zee een stuk rustiger geworden." Het was waar, de zee was heel rustig.

"De oceaan kent vele gezichten, we kunnen alleen hopen dat het vannacht rustig blijft." Antwoordde ze. "Maar waarom denk je dat ze uiteindelijk weg gaan?"

"Ze hebben zich al een hele tijd niet laten zien, ik denk dat we ze ergens wel weer kwijt raken en dat het dan weer een paar jaar duurt voordat ze ons gevonden hebben." Zei Jack, die nu lang niet zo geïnteresseerd meer was in het geestenverhaal. Annemaria volgde zijn blik. In de verte op de horizon was iets te zien.

"Wat is dat?" Vroeg ze, Jack haalde zijn schouders op.

"Maar ik denk niet dat het goed is." Wat het ook was, het bleek hun kant op te komen. "We moeten omkeren." Annemaria keek hem aan.

"Wát is het dán?"

"Ik denk dat dit de stilte voor de storm is." Jack wees op het water, "het is veel té rustig, aangezien we net door een storm heen zijn gekomen." Annemaria was het ermee eens.

Het schip werd omgekeerd, maar na een uur bleken ze nog steeds dichterbij te komen, het haalde hen in.

"Cap'n!" Werd er geroepen vanuit het kraaiennest. "Een orkaan! En hij naderd!"

"Wat?" Vroeg Jack die voor de zoveelste keer naar het figuur keek, "hoe snel?"

"Redelijk langzaam, maar hij nadert wel."

"Hebben we tijd om weg te komen?"

"Aye, maar we moeten opschieten!" Riep de man terug.

"Welke kant op?" vroeg Annemaria.

"Stuurboord!" was het antwoord van de man. Jack keerde het schip en hopelijk zouden ze op deze manier de orkaan kunnen ontwijken, maar dat kon niet met alle zekerheid gezegd worden.

Iedereen keek af en toe zenuwachtig om naar de naderende orkaan, het werd duidelijk dat hij steeds sneller over het water rees. Alhoewel het water nog steeds rustig was, werd het duidelijk dat dat niet al te lang meer zou duren. The Pearl was gelukkig snel, maar hopelijk ook snel genoeg.

De avond kwam al snel en nu was Jack niet de enige meer die te veel rum op had. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze de orkaan ontweken.

Amy at wat van een broodje en zat onderuitgezakt op een houten emmer te leunen tegen Jack's benen, die met de minuut geïrriteerder werd. Hier zag Amy de lol wel van in en wilde dus ook niet meer weg gaan. Jack, die waarschijnlijk niet alles meer recht zag, wist ook niet wat hij met haar aanmoest en liet het daarom maar toe.

"Cap'n Sparrow!" werd er geroepen en iemand schudde Jack door elkaar. "We hebben een probleem, het lijkt erop of de orkaan gekeerd is." Amy sprong op en Jack, die zich eindelijk weer vrij kon bewegen, rende terug naar het roer. Het leek erop of Jack in een keer weer nuchter was, of zo nuchter als Jack kon zijn. Een paar kilometer afstand van het schip zagen ze de enorme orkaan razen.

"Een half uur geleden ging hij nog de andere kant uit!" Riep Amy. "Dit is geen normale orkaan!"

"Daar lijkt het niet op." Zei Jack, "maar dat feit gaat ons er ook niet van redden."

Amy die zich opnieuw vreselijk begon te voelen. Ze wist dat er een groot gevaar naderde, maar wist niet precies waarvandaan en hoe groot het was, of hoe het eruit zag. Ze draaide zich naar de plek waar hij vandaan zou komen en sprong meteen daarna weer een paar meter naar achter.

"Ik kan hem zien!" Tussen al het zwarte om haar heen zag ze, alsof het een negatief was de grote orkaan in sierlijke bogen op hen af komen, maar verder van dat zag ze niets. Als ze naar rechts keek, alles zwart, links was alles zwart. Alles behalve de orkaan waren zwart.

"Je doet wat?" Vroeg Jack.

"Ik kan de orkaan zien!" Riep ze opnieuw. "Ik zie hem!"

**TBC

* * *

**

**Ik moest hier gewoon eindigen, vergeef me…**

**Ondanks alles, kun je nog altijd een reviewtje achter laten! Anders ga ik heel lief en zielig kijken… (hum-hum)**

**BB- Emma Lou**


	11. Turning of the Time

**Bedankt voor de reviews! Vandaar dat ik verder kon schrijven, anders was 't nooit gelukt. Ik heb h.11 helemaal anders gedaan dan hoe ik het eerst had willen schrijven, maar ik denk dat dit beter is.**

**On with the story guys!

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 11  
Turning of the time_

Amy bleef aan de grond genageld staan, kijkend hoe de wervelwind hun richting op kwam. Terwijl iedereen er alles aan deed het schip onder controle te houden, haalde de wind hen in. Het zou nu niet lang meer duren of de orkaan zou het schip aan stukken verschuren.

"Het lijkt wel of ons geluk gekeerd is!" Hoorde Amy iemand roepen, "eerst de vreselijke storm op zee en nu deze orkaan!"

Jack stond met alle macht aan het roer te trekken, in een laatste poging tot het redden van zijn dierbare schip. Over het schip klonk een ijzige gil en hij verstijfde. Toen hij opkeek zag hij Amy wilt om zich heen slaan.

"Annemaria!" Riep hij naar de donkere vrouw die het dichtst in zijn buurt was, ook zij had Amy gehoord. "Ga naar haar toe en probeer haar te helpen!" Nog een laatste paar angstige seconden zou het duren voor de wind in aanraking met het schip zou komen. Er stond zo'n sterke wind dat iedereen zich beschermend vast hield aan touwen, of andere beschikbare voorwerpen. Jack koos het roer en keek verstijft toe hoe het monster van een tornado het schip zou raken.

Amy zat trillend op de grond, ze durfde niet om te kijken, ze hoorde de suizende wind en voelde hoe het schip akelig heen en weer bewoog. Snel voelde ze om zich heen en voelde een touw. Snel bond ze deze om de mast en vervolgens om haar buik.

_Flaskback_

_Amy voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen en 'keek' geschrokken om. Twee grote groene ogen keken haar aan, ze gilde van schik en de verschijning deinsde eveneens geschrokken achteruit._

_Amy zag duidelijk dat het een vrouw was, maar alleen het gezicht was zichtbaar, de rest van het lichaam –als er een lichaam was- zat verborgen onder een diepe sluier van mist. Van het gezicht waren alleen de ogen gekleurd, een diepe groene kleur, zonder pupil en het leek zelfs of het oogwit groen was._

"_Wie ben jij?" Vroeg Amy met trillende stem. De gedaante keek grijnzend op, het was een angstaanjagende grijs._

"_Storm," was het simpele antwoord en met een oorverdovende kabaal werd ook het gezicht in mist gehuld, ineens kwam de wolk haar kant uit en het leek alsof ze in een bak ijs was gesprongent. Ze gilde zo hard ze kon en probeerde de mist van zich af te slaan. Langzaam leek de witte wolk op de lossen en verdween uiteindelijk._

_End Flaskback_

Ze hoorde krakend hout en greep het touw vast. Er klotste water over het dek en ze moest moeite doen, niet meegenomen te worden met de stroom. Gelukkig zat het touw stevig vast. Het schip leek bijna te kantelen, geschokken gilde ze. Net op het punt dat het schip ook daadwerkelijk zou kantelen, voelde ze dat het dek weer de andere kant op ging en weer recht onder haar voeten kwam te liggen. Opnieuw gonsde er water het dek, maar dit keer een stuk meer, even verdween ze onder een golf.

"We gaan het niet redden!" Riep Annemaria, waarschijnlijk tegen Jack.

Jack keek geschokken toe toen hij zag hoeveel er al van 't schip was vernielt. Iedereen had touwen gepakt en zich aan het schip bevestigt, zo ook Jack. En hij was niet van plan de knoop los te maken als ze zonken. Hij bleef bij the Black Pearl, wat er ook gebeurde. Opnieuw klonk er een harde knal, tot nu toe had hij de orkaan redelijk kunnen ontwijken, maar zoals het er nu uitzag zou het vlink fout gaan. Alles was nat en rondom hen in het water lagen al redelijk wat stukken hout.

"We gaan het niet redden!" Hoorde hij Annemaria roepen. Hij kon niet geloven dat dit werkelijk gebeurde, zou dit dan het einde zijn van the Black Pearl? Gelukkig was hij degene die samen met het schip ten onder zou gaan. Hij keek om naar de grote krachtige wind en kneep zijn ogen dicht. Hij wachte op de krachtige knap die het hele schip zou verscheuren, maar die kwam niet.

"Wat in hemelsnaam...?" Hoorde hij mr. Gibbs zeggen en hij opende zijn ogen weer. De zee was nog steeds wild, maar de grote wind was nergens te bekennen. De orkaan was verdwenen.

Annemaria scheurde haar blik los van de hemel en keek om naar Amy die nog steeds geen idee had van wat er zojuist was gebeurd.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg ze. Annemaria liep naar haar toe.

"De orkaan is verdwenen." Zei ze.

"Wat? Hoe?" Amy was duidelijk in de war.

"Dat weet ik niet, hij is gewoon weg, hij implodeerde en verdween." Amy snapte er nog niets van, maar ze was niet de enige. "Is alles goed? Je gilde en begon om je heen te slaan, wat gebeurde er?"

Amy vertelde het haar en Annemaria luisterde aandachtig. "Maar ze verdween toch?"

"Ja, maar ik weet niet voor hoe lang." Antwoordde ze. "Denk je dat zij die orkaan heeft gemaakt? Misschien gedroeg de orkaan zich daarom zo raar."

"Dat zou kunnen." Annemaria wist niet goed hoe ze moest antwoorden.

"Ik wil weer kunnen zien." Zei Amy na een lange stilte.

"Wacht eens," zei Annemaria ineens, "wanneer begon je die gestaltes te zien?" Amy dacht na.

"Nadat..." Amy slikte, "nadat ik blind werd!"

"Misschien ben je dan niet zomaar blind geworden," Annemaria dacht na, "misschien moest je blind worden om ze te zien."

"Dat zou betekenen dat ze nooit weg zijn geweest, dat ze me de hele tijd al hebben gevolgd."

"Misschien," zei Annemaria, "maar ze hebben zich in iedergeval stil gehouden. Je zei dat je met één van hen had gesproken, toch?" Amy knikte, "misschien moet je ze de volgdende keer ondervragen."

"Zoals, waarom ze hier zijn?" Vroeg Amy.

"Ja, bijvoorbeeld en wie ze zijn." Annemaria zuchtte, "maar ik zou er vanavond maar niet te veel over nadenken. Overmorgen gaan we aan land, heeft Jack me verteld. Ik zeg niet dat het gevaar daar compleet weg zal zijn, maar in iedergeval is daar geen water." Amy knikte en liep terug naar het kleine kamertje waar ze in slaap probeerde te vallen. Eerst had ze het ijskoud en pas na lange tijd begon ze iets warmer te worden. Vervolgens duurde het nog een hele poos voordat ze de meest enge gedachtes van haar af had gezet, en het begon al weer licht te worden buiten. Ze gaf het op en liep doodmoe het dek weer op. Zoals gewoonlijk waren de meeste weer op, maar tot ieders verassing lag Jack nog steeds te slapen. Iets dat bijna nooit voorkwam, hij stond altijd aan het roer. Het weer zag er weer rustig uit en het leek wel of er nooit een storm was geweest. Zelfs the Pearl leek weinig schade opgelopen te hebben, wat nog verbazingwekkender was.

De dag verliep rustig, er moest redelijk wat opgeruimt worden aangezien zowat niets rechtop was blijven staan. Amy had het geluk dat ze de helft van de klusjes niet hoefde te doen omdat ze of alles op de verkeerde plek terugzette, of constand opzoek was naar de Emmer **(A/N: YAY FOR THE EMMER!)** met sop. Iedereen was jaloers op haar en dat terwijl zij jaloers was op de gene die niet constand over alles heen struikelden. Aan het eind van de dag hadden ze al bijna het land bereikt, Amy had nog geen idee waar ze precies heen gingen. Jack, die ondertussen toch was opgestaan en gelijk naar het roer was gelopen, had het haar ook nog niet verteld. Redelijk geërgerd liep ze van hot naar her en weer terug, wachtend tot ze eindelijk aan land konden.

**TBC!

* * *

**

**Review! (je wilt niet weten hoe lief en schattig ik nu naar je kijk ;-) )**


	12. Party on the beach

**Heel erg bedankt voor de reviews! Reviews zijn echt DE reden om verder te schrijven! (als ze positief zijn dan...)**

**Nou, het is nu kwart over één in de ochtend… het leek me een heel goed idee om hier eens mee verder te gaan, dus hier zit ik dan...**

**Dit hoofdstuk word ff een tussendoortje, wees gerust, de actie zal snel genoeg terug zijn!****

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 12  
Party on the beach.  
_

Amy stond ongemakkelijk op het zachte strand zand, ze pulkte een beetje aan haar haar en voelde dat haar normaal redelijk netjes rullende haar, in grote bijna stro-achtige plukken langs haar gezicht hing.

Ze hoorde hoe Jack zijn mannen beval brandhout te halen, en zijn woorden werden vervolgd door nog meer bevelen en een aantal scheldwoorden. Ze konden niet verder varen voor the Black Pearl weer gemaakt was en dat zou hun nog wel even tijd kosten.

"Amy!" Ze keek op, bij het horen van haar naam. "Blijf je daar staan tot de zee je mee spoelt?" Ze keek vragend Jack's richting uit. "Kom!" Zei hij en ze begon verward zijn kant uit te lopen.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg ze, maar ze kreeg geen antwoord, in plaats daarvan werd ze bij haar hand gepakt en begon Jack haar ergens heen te zeulen. "Jack!" Zei ze geërgerd toen een tak opnieuw in haar gezicht sloeg. "Waar gaan we heen?" Ineens stopte het geweld van de takken en stonden ze waarschijnlijk op een open plek, Jack stopte abrupt met lopen. "Wat is er? Waar zijn we?"

"Dit," zei Jack en Amy kon de beweging die hij nu waarschijnlijk maakte bijna zien, "is precies de plek waar ik jou gevonden heb, jaren geleden." Amy was verbaast en bukte zich zodat ze de grond kon voelen. Er groeide een minimum aan gras en er was vooral hard zand te voelen.

"Waarom heb je me hierheen gebracht?" Vroeg ze.

"We moeten ergens beginnen met zoeken, savvy?" Jack was al ergens anders heen gelopen en Amy volgde hem snel.

"Waar ga je heen?" Hij antwoordde niet, "denk je dat hier nog meer van die…" ze twijfelde even, "dingen zijn." besloot ze.

"Ik zou het niet weten, luv." Was zijn o zo medelevende antwoord. Amy beet op haar lip en wist niet goed wat ze nu moest doen. Alles om haar heen was donker en ze had geen idee waar wat stond, hoe groot de openplek was en hoe de omgeving er verder uitzag. Ze besloot voorzichtig een paar stappen te zetten. Haar hand streek langs een boomstam. Ze legde haar hand op de stam en luisterde. Ze hoorde wat gefluit van vogels, het geritsel van de wint die met struiken en bladeren speelde en andere geluiden die je op een eiland zou vinden, maar dat was niet alles. Ze hoorde duidelijk ook iets anders.

"Was het wel zo'n goed idee om hier terug te komen?" Vroeg ze aan Jack, waarvan ze niet precies wist waar die gebleven was. Hij gaf haar geen antwoord. "Jack?"

"Captain Jack, luv." Hoorde ze van een stuk dichterbij komen dan ze eigenlijk had verwacht. Ze zuchtte en draaide haar hoofd naar waar hij ongeveer zou staan.

"Ja, nu nog wel…" mompelde ze.

"Wat was dat?" Vroeg hij. Ze grinnikte, maar gaf geen antwoord op zijn vraag.

"Misschien kunnen we beter teruggaan," zei Jack na een tijdje. Amy had geprobeerd uit te vinden waar het geluid vandaan kwam, maar was alleen tot de conclusie gekomen dat het leek op het geluid van schurend papier.

"Waarom?" Vroeg ze.

"Het begint donker te worden." Zei hij alsof dat zo logisch was. De twee liepen terug naar het strand waar, te voelen aan de warme lucht en het geluid van knetterend houd, al een vuurtje aan de gang was.

"In voor een feestje?" Vroeg Anamaria die hun richting op was komen lopen.

"Wat hebben we te vieren dan?" Vroeg Jack een beetje onhandig.

"Dat laat ik je nog wel weten." Antwoordde ze, ze begon terug te lopen en Amy en Jack volgden haar.

Het was al na middenacht en Amy had al grote moeite met het lopen over het strand zonder over iemand heen te vallen. Vele waren al door een teveel aan rum gesneuveld en lagen nu zo'n beetje half mompelend op het strand. Jack had zichzelf al meerdere titels toe geëigend en Anamaria maakte er een gewoonte van hem te meppen als hij doorratelde over het één en ander, of terwijl, Amy had grote lol. Zij, die als enige waarschijnlijk nog nuchter was, voegde zich soms bij gesprekken om vervolgens de raarste dingen te horen te krijgen. De nacht leek maar niet op te houden, maar uiteindelijk viel iedereen in slaap. (Of natuurlijk in het geval van de gene die na het vallen gewoon niet meer in staat waren op te staan, gedwongen te blijven liggen.)

Amy rolde om in haar slaap en probeerde de rare droom van zich af te slaan.

_Ze zat gevangen tussen de bladeren en takken. Ze probeerde zich vrij te werken, maar zonder succes. Ineens hoorde ze een gek geluid achter zich en keek verschikt om, ze keek recht in het gezicht van een jongen, die nog geen halve meter van de hare was verwijderd. De jongen was een paar jaar jonger dan zijzelf was. Opgelucht dat het maar een jongen was en geen eng monster keek ze de jongen aan. Maar hij leek wel steeds bleker te worden, zijn zwarte haar werd witter en witter, zijn rode lippen eveneens. Alles behalve zijn donkere ogen werd lichter. Zijn lichaam werd ook gehuld in een vreemde blauwe gloed. Amy's mond viel open terwijl ze met grote beangstigen ogen toekeek. De jongen zijn kalme gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde niet. Verwoed begon Amy weer te vechten met de takken en bladeren die om haar lichaam verstrengeld zaten. De jongen was nu op zijn ogen en de gloed die om hem heen scheen te hangen na volledig bleek en grijzig geworden._

"_Help!" Riep Amy uit, toen ze merkte dat ze echt geen kant meer uit kon. Ineens voelde ze iets nats tegen haar voeten aan klotsen, ze keek omlaag en zag dat er zeker twintig meter water om haar heen stond. Langzaam voelde ze hoe het water steeg. Ze keek de jongen aan, die nog steeds even kalm terug keek. Ineens herinnerde ze wat Anamaria had gezegd, vragen stellen. "Wie ben je?" Vroeg ze, aan gebrek aan een betere vraag._

"_Wave," gaf hij als antwoord, ze voelde nog steeds hoe het water langs haar benen steeg._

"_Wat gebeurd er?"_

"_Niet veel," was zijn onverschillige antwoord. Het water had nu bijna haar heug bereikt en ze begon steeds banger te worden. Haar hard klopte in haar keel en adrenaline stroomde door haar heen._

"_Waarom doe je dit?" Vroeg ze met trillende stem. Ze keek in de donkerbruine ogen van de jongen, wiens mond langzaam opende. Ineens leek hij te twijfelen. Het water dat haar middel had bereikt leek ook ineens niet meer te stijgen. De jongen draaide zich om en rende zo snel hij kon weg._

Langzaam realiseerde Amy dat ze droomde en opende ze haar ogen, alles was weer donker.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Oké! La end of tha chapter! Het was weer eens kort, daar moet ik echt verandering in brengen!  
Btw, sorry dat het zo lang duurde voordat ik eens update, maar ik was ook bezig met een ander verhaal, waarvan het eerste hoofdstuk nu ook op fanfiction staat. Dit is niet zo heel interessant voor mensen die de film Once Upon A Time In Mexico niet kennen, of die gewoon geen Engels kunnen (want dat kan natuurlijk ook).  
Review alsjeblieft! Ik vind het echt heel belangrijk om te weten wat jullie ervan vinden!**


End file.
